1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to compositions and processes for controlled delivery of bioactive agents to a population of aquatic organisms located in any planar or volumetric segment of a column of water by ground or aerial application techniques. Organisms of special interest are disease-carrying or biting or non-biting nuisance insects, and parasitic animals or plants, especially weeds. Compositions for controlled delivery of bioactive agents to terrestrial organisms are also described.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been devised for delivering biologically active materials to control pests and vegetation. For example, Yaffe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,052 describes a process and a composition in which molten droplets of a normally solid toxicant are sprayed on the surface of a granular carrier whereupon they adhere to and solidify on the surface of the carrier as an adherent coating. When employed for treating aquatic environments, the specific gravity of the granules, and the rate of release of the toxicant is adjusted during the manufacture to provide surface, intermediate or bottom contact, or penetration into mud to control the specific organisms involved. Neither methods nor compositions are described for adjusting the specific gravity.
Hedges et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,814, describes a nonpoisonous insecticidal composition consisting of diatomaceous earth having a sorptive silica gel adhered to the surface.
Jacobson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,585, describes an antimicrobial composition consisting of inorganic core particles coated with a metal or metal compound having antimicrobial properties.
Thies et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,317, describes a process for encapsulating a pesticide with an inorganic silicate coating. The encapsulated materials according to the inventors are capable of fragmenting upon storage in water to provide controlled release of a pesticide such as a mosquito control agent. Non-encapsulated materials were shown to have about half the active life of-the encapsulated materials.
Levy, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,534; 4,983,389; 4,983,390; and 4,985,251, describe various insecticidal, herbicidal, terrestrial, and flowable insecticidal delivery compositions based on bioactive materials and superabsorbent polymers.
One of the problems encountered in delivering bioactive materials to aquatic environments is that the aquatic organism to be treated is not immediately susceptible to being contacted with the bioactive material because of its location in a column of water either at the surface, the bottom, or some intermediate region in between. Because of the specific gravity of the bioactive material, in many instances it cannot be targeted to precisely treat the organisms of interest in the water column. By way of example, bioactive materials that have a specific gravity greater than water will generally be ineffective for treating aquatic organisms at the surface of a column, and vice-versa. Aquatic organisms that persist at some intermediate level are also difficult to treat for the same reason.
The foregoing illustrates that various delivery systems have been devised for bioactive materials, and the need to have a controlled delivery system suitable for delivering these materials to aquatic organisms. Although there is some suggestion that by adjusting the specific gravity of a toxicant composition of matter, it would be suitable for delivering the toxicant to an aquatic environment either at the surface, the bottom or at some intermediate level, the means for adjusting the specific gravity have not been disclosed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to compositions and processes for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms in a column of water in which the foregoing and other disadvantages are overcome.
The present invention is also directed to compositions and processes for pretreating a dry (preaquatic) habitat area before it has been flooded by rain or tides, and which is a breeding site for the target aquatic organism(s), i.e. a preflood area. Pretreating a flooded aquatic habitat area before the target aquatic organism(s) breed is also within the scope of the invention, as well as flooded habitats where the organisms exist.
The foregoing illustrates that various delivery systems have been devised for bioactive materials, and the need to have a controlled delivery system suitable for delivering these materials to one or more terrestrial organisms, i.e. non-aquatic organisms. Although there are some systems that are available to provide control of these organisms, it would be advantageous to provide additional compositions for addressing the problems caused by such organisms whether they are plant, insect, or other animal pests.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to compositions and processes for treating one or more terrestrial organisms in which the foregoing and other disadvantages are overcome.
Specifically, the advantages sought to be obtained according to the present invention are to provide compositions of matter or processes for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms in a column of water, or one or more terrestrial organisms. Throughout the specification it is intended that the terms xe2x80x9ctreat,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctreating,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d are intended to mean such things as enhancing development of an organism, prolonging life of an organism, stopping or reversing the development of a condition in an organism, stopping the development of an organism, eliciting a response from an organism, protecting an organism or eradicating an organism.
These and other advantages are realized by the present invention which comprises compositions of matter and processes which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the written description which follows, and in part will be apparent from this description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the compositions of matter and processes particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention comprises compositions of matter for treating an aquatic column of water comprising a bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms, a carrier component, and a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate (i.e. fast, slow, pulsed or delayed), and release profile (i.e. zero-order, first-order, and square-root-of-time kinetics) of the bioactive agent in water. The compositions of matter of the invention can optionally be combined with a binder component to aid in agglomerating the compositions, or a variety of formulation ingredients to enhance the performance of the compositions.
Compositions of matter are also described for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms in a column of water comprising a bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms, and a joint-function carrier component that not only carries the bioactive material but also is a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent in water. The compositions of matter of the invention can optionally be combined with a binder component to aid in agglomerating the compositions, or a variety of formulation ingredients to enhance the performance of the compositions.
Further in this regard, a composition of matter is provided comprising a complex for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms in a column of water, the complex comprising at least one controlled delivery system wherein the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms, at least one carrier component, at least one coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent in water, with or without one or more binder component(s) for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
In another complex, the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of aquatic organisms, at least one joint-function carrier component that is also a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent in water, with or without one or more binder components for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
In yet another complex, the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more aquatic organisms, at least one joint-function carrier component that is also a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent in water, at least one additional component such as an additional coating component to further regulate or modify the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent in water, with or without one or more binder components for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
The components are selected to sink or float so that each complex or composition will permeate, and remain in any planar or volumetric segment of a water column for a period of time sufficient to effectively treat a population of one or more aquatic organisms.
A method is also provided in which the foregoing compositions are delivered to the column of water in order to time-release the bioactive agent(s) in the water so as to make it available to treat the aquatic organisms.
The invention also comprises compositions of matter for treating one or more terrestrial organisms comprising a bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more terrestrial organisms, an optional carrier component, and a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent. These compositions of matter of the invention can optionally be combined with a binder component to aid in agglomerating the compositions, or a variety of formulation ingredients to enhance the performance of the compositions.
Compositions of matter are also described for treating a population of one or more terrestrial organisms comprising a bioactive agent as a component for treating a terrestrial organism, and a joint-function carrier component that not only carries the bioactive material but also is a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent. The compositions of matter of the invention can optionally be combined with a binder component to aid in agglomerating the compositions, or a variety of formulation ingredients to enhance the performance of the compositions.
Further in this regard, a composition of matter is provided comprising a complex for treating a population of one or more terrestrial organisms, the complex comprising at least one controlled delivery system wherein the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a terrestrial organism, at least one optional carrier component, at least one coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent, with or without one or more binder component(s) for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
In another complex, the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more terrestrial organisms, at least one joint-function carrier component that is also a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent, with or without one or more binder components for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
In yet another complex, the controlled delivery system comprises at least one bioactive agent as a component for treating a population of one or more terrestrial organisms, at least one joint-function carrier component that is also a coating component for regulating the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent, at least one additional component such as an additional coating component to further regulate or modify the controlled release rate, and release profile of the bioactive agent, with or without one or more binder components for agglomerating said composition into larger units such as granules, pellets, and briquets, or additional formulation ingredients.
A method is also provided in which the foregoing compositions are delivered to a terrestrial environment in order to time-release the bioactive agent(s) so as to make it available to treat the terrestrial organisms. The terrestrial environment is one that is a habitat or potential habitat for the terrestrial organisms.
It is understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and explanatory, and further, the following description is intended to provide a more detailed explanation of the invention as claimed.